


Shippers and Mistletoe

by kittynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Variant Fox (Mine), mine - Fandom
Genre: Diamondfire (ship Mine), Digitama (world Mine), Earth XYR (Mine), Espa x Mage (ship Mine), Marichat, Mistletoe, MothNoir (ship Mine), Other, Variant Fox (fandom Mine), features original characters, miraculous ocs, shippers, ships sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: Someone was putting mistletoe all over the place, hopeful that it would get their ships to kiss. It may have worked.





	1. MariChat Kiss

Adrien couldn’t really remember his reasoning behind his decision to take off and patrol on his own. But he had done it anyways. Of course Plagg had to have Camembert as part of the deal, but that was almost always the case. Cat Noir’s feet had led him to a building across from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He sighed. Cat Noir then noticed that the light was on in Marinette’s room. ‘What is she doing up?’ he wondered. Curiosity got the better of him and next thing he knew he was on the roof of the bakery. From there he lept onto the railing of her balcony. Marinette heard the noise and went onto her balcony. She was surprised to see Cat Noir there. “Cat Noir, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked. “In all honesty, I’m not quite sure. I just sort of ended up here.” he replied. Cat Noir grinned. Then the grin turned to a look of confusion. “Was that mistletoe there before?” he asked. Cat Noir pointed to a long pole attached to the roof that extended above them, with the offending plant tied to it with a long string. Marinette looked at where Cat Noir was pointing and gasped. Her eyes widened. “No.” Marinette replied. “Okay.” Cat Noir said. “Should we..Is it okay if..I mean, if you don’t want to..” Marinette giggled at her partner’s sudden awkwardness. ‘I...guess it wouldn’t hurt to do it just once. It’s just a harmless American tradition, right?” “Right.” Cat Noir said with a grin. He lept down from the railing of the balcony. Then they kissed. It lasted about a few minutes. Cat Noir grinned then took off. Marinette blushed. “Well that just happened.” Unbeknownst to the two, they had had an audience. It was all Kitty Noir could do to not squeal in happiness. Moth looked at his partner. “Did you put that there?” he asked her. Kitty Noir shook her head. “No, but I wish I had.”


	2. MothNoir Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A MothNoir kiss on the Eiffel Tower's viewing platform.

After watching the kiss Moth and Kitty Noir went on patrol. Somehow they managed to go five minutes without running into any mistletoe. Until they got to the Eiffel Tower, where someone had somehow strategically placed some mistletoe a little bit above their heads on the viewing platform. And they were right underneath it. “Seriously?” Moth said. He sighed. Kitty grinned. “Ooh, they’re good.” Then she shrugged. “Well, I guess we -” Before Kitty could say anything more, Moth kissed her. It was about a minute and a half later that the kiss ended.Both Kitty Noir and Moth left the platform blushing. And Kitty was on cloud nine.


	3. Diamondfire Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond Vixen and Impfire kiss. Someone's ship is sailing!

For Christmas, Diamond Vixen and Impfire had decided to temporarily leave Earth XYR and return to Digitama for the holidays. Half an hour later they managed to end up in a Digitama equivalent (sort-of) to St. Thomas. “This place is beautiful.” Diamond Vixen said with a sigh. Then she looked above them. “Oh boy.” she muttered. Impfire looked up and saw what Diamond Vixen had noticed. Tied to a tree above them was some mistletoe. “What harm could it do to do it. It’s a silly Earth tradition, right?” Impfire said. Then he kissed Diamond Vixen. About five minutes later he broke off the kiss. “Y-yeah. Just a silly Earth tradition.” Diamond Vixen said. The two blushed as their gazes returned to the sea. ‘That has to be a new record of some kind.’ Diamond Vixen thought. She smiled as her thoughts returned to the kiss.


	4. Espa x Mage Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espa and Mage kiss. Variant Fox will probably be a little upset when he finds out that he missed it. Plus, we find out who was responsible for all the mistletoe stuff.

“Have you heard about the mistletoe thing that’s going on in different worlds?” Mage asked. Espa nodded. “Yeah. Whoever’s doing it is really good.” she replied. The two were part of an organization-type deal, with Achilles Kitsuno, also known as Variant Fox, also becoming a part of it. It was through Achilles that the two had met in the first place, since they were both his friends. They had decided to go to Hawaii as part of their Christmas vacation. After a while, Mage looked up. “Oh crud!” Espa looked up and giggled. Hanging above their heads, tied to a palm tree with long string, was some mistletoe. “Like I said, whoever’s doing this is really good.” Before Mage could say anything in response to her statement, Espa kissed him. After about four minutes, Espa broke off the kiss. “I sensed you were nervous about making the first move so I saved you the trouble.” the psychic girl told him. The magically empowered boy blushed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes dressed in a fox themed costume smiled. The mistletoe had worked. “Mission accomplished.” Vixen Rouge whispered happily. She sighed contentedly.


End file.
